Question: On Monday, Ishaan and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.2 minutes, Luis agreed to time the runners. Ishaan sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 54.81 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 40.33 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Ishaan in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Emily was than Ishaan, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ishaan's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Emily was 14.48 seconds faster than Ishaan.